


A New Fel(ix)low In Class

by DevoTea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ML, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Post S3, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoTea/pseuds/DevoTea
Summary: Flix's starts going to Francois-Dupont, I wrote this a while back, but since it's Felinette month I decided to post it
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	1. felix sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets himself transferred so he can finally finish the job he should have done a long time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PoVs(chronological order): Felix~Marinette~Felix~Marinette~Adrien~Felix~Marinette  
> PS. '~' means there's a time skip

I walked up the step to that horrid excuse of an establishment they call school. Why in the world had Adrien requested to go here was beyond me.

Public schools were utterly insufficient, having to accommodate time for travelling between the destinations, alongside having to listen to people who were most likely not fully qualified to pass advanced knowledge onto others. The whole institution failed to prove of any use to me and here I was.

Why? To get the second ring back, obviously. I had promised to be back, and I am a man of my word. Undoubtedly uncle Gabriel already noticed the disappearance of the first ring, so I have to figure out a foolproof strategy. Surely, the man would learn to not let me that close to him again.

Not even two steps inside the building, I was interrupted. How inconvenient.

"I heard about what you did with the akuma last time. Impressive. You could be useful to me." A short skinny girl in a blazer and romper that would normally violate the dress code in any private schools stood before me, smiling at me sweetly. She brushed her hand up my arm and I moved it away with my forearm, resisting the urge to roll my eyes outwardly.

"First of all, if you touch me again, I _will_ call my layer. Second of all, what would I get from helping you? Third of all, you're in my way." The girl looked like she just lost all of her braincells. "Move." I ordered and she obliged.

"You'll pay for this." I heard her say through her teeth. _Oh, I'm sure I will._

_Nothing like aggravating people first thing in the morning._

I walked into the classroom Adrien was in, only one way to get into the mansion. Convince my little oblivious cousin to let me in.

"Felix!" Speak of the devil. I regarded my excitable relative with a smirk on my face. "I decided to take your advice, I thought this" I looked around to punctuate my point "might help me." I finished and he beamed at me hopefully, positivity radiating off him in waves.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to my friends!" He almost bounced on his toes. How can a person have so much energy to waste on such trivial tasks? "This is Nino" He gestured to a boy sitting in the first row with his cap on, who tipped it in greeting. _Is there any semblance of_ _dress code_ _in this school?_

"Alya" He moved on to a girl sitting in the second row, giving me a smile, plaid shirt on. Not much of a sense of style, but it'll pass when it comes to decency. "And Marinette" The girl smiled at me, whil levelling me with a subtle glare in her eyes.

One out of three not convinced? Discrepancies are bound to happen. "Pleasure-" I started, but was cut off with a high-pitched whine. "It was him!" I pinched the bride on my nose in disappointment, unbelievably done with whatever was about to come next.

"Lila, whatever it is, I'm sure Felix didn't mean-" Adrien started meekly, but was outscreeched by the girl. Still, was dear old cousin dearest starting to grow a backbone? Surprising.

"He pushed me! I didn't do anything to him! He must be sexist-" Now, that's rich. "Just stop. If you actually have abuse to report, then go do it. I'm sure the CCTV footage will clear things up. Meanwhile, I came here to study, not dispute some outrageous claims against me." I said in a commanding tone, that clearly made my no-bullshit policy clear.

The girl floundered about for a bit, like a fish out of water, before rebutting. "You're clearly dismissing my claims, because I'm a girl. That just proves your gender-bias." To her credit, not much can be said when dealing with discrimination. "On the contrary, it only exposes your bias, you are expecting everyone to believe you on account of nothing, and when I call you out with video evidence, you dismiss me. I'm sure that must be classified as a form of prejudice." I replied with a levelled head while she huffed indignantly and stormed off to who cares where.

The whole class stared at me. Brushing it off, I decided to head to the empty desk in the back. I was stopped with a hand on my arm, what is it with this school and not letting me take two steps at a time? I looked down to see the raven-haired girl, stopping me with a resolute gaze.

"I still don't trust you." She whispered and smirked at her as I leaned down. "You have every reason not to." I whispered back and took the seat in the back.

~

"Marinette, I didn't know you had it in you!" Alya smacked me lightly on the arm. "Had what in me?" I questioned, confused my her excitement.

"Umm, hello? The way you just flirted with Adrien's cousin?" She nudged me with her arm. "I did what? I did no such thing!" I protested, repulsed by the thought of being interested in Felix.

"Okay, girl, whatever you say." Alya smiled at me, clearly not getting the full picture. I gave up on trying to convince her. Seems like I am unable to focus on anything other than my love life in Alya's eyes.

"Today, class, we have a new student joining us." Madame Bustier came into the classroom with her customary kind smile. "Would you please introduce yourself?" She gestured to the back of the class with warmth in her eyes.

We all turned to the back of the room and the Adrien lookalike stood up.

"Hello, all, my name is Felix Graham de Vanily, or as you may also know, Adrien's cousin." Felix smiled at everyone, but there was something about it. Ingenuity.

"Oh, I definitely see the resemblance. You two could be twins." Her eyes widened, smile never faltering. Her eyes crinkling with mirth, a stark contrast to Felix's fake facade.

"We're constantly told that." Adrien grinned and I could only wish he could see that changes of heart did not come that easy.

This was going to be a long day.

~

The first recess of the day proved to be a welcome distraction. The class was mentally challenging in the worst way possible. This teaching programme was targeted at people with the vocabulary and mental maturity of preteens.

I stood up as quickly as possible when the bell rang, and the teacher stopped talking, my bag already packed. I walked out and into the patio as soon as possible.

The fresh air would do me good. If I hear one more mention of how "Romeo and Juliet" is one of Shakespeare's best works, I might lose my mind. What an injustice to the nation, to include that in the curriculum, but completely disregard Macbeth, Hamlet or King Lear, that have heaps more depth than a secret love story with an inconvenient misunderstanding.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Marinette glaring daggers at me. She had her outfit colour coordinated, but that was all I could give her in terms of style. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion, vastly different from the lovesick gaze I saw on the anniversary video.

"What is it?" I sighed and held her gaze. "What are you trying to accomplish here?" She questioned, the fire in her eyes never faltering.

"I'm not trying to ruin sweet loverboy's life if that's what you're wondering." I smiled slightly, her concern for Adrien was impressive, that's for certain. "I-He's not-We're not" She stammered and I rose an eyebrow at her.

"He's too blind to realise what he has right under his nose, I know." I nodded understandingly. "Yes! I mean, no! He's just- Wait, what are you doing here then?" She backtracked, her expression changing with each thought flitting through her mind.

"I need something from Adrien's sad excuse of a father" I disclosed if only to entertain myself with her reaction. Her eyes widened. "Gabriel?" She blinked in confusion.

"Is there anyone else who matches my description?" I smirked at her and her cheeks went slightly red. "What could you possibly need from him?" She looked curious more than anything.

**Ring!**

"Seems like you won't know for another hour." I smiled at her as I walked back to class. I could hear her huff behind me in irritation.

_At least there's one interesting thing at Francois-Dupont._

~

"So, we're back at it?" Felix smirked with that mischievous glint in his eyes and I just wanted him to quit the mysteries and to tell me what was up. "Yes, we are." I stated and his smirk evolved into a smile.

"Persistent, aren't you?" He appraised me with his eyes, which was absolutely infuriating. "You have no idea." I threatened.

"What is it that you need from Gabriel?" I demanded. "A ring." He replied simply and I searched his eyes for any sign of lying.

"A ring?" I was taken aback. Surely, this could be solved otherwise. "Yes, one that my family treasures deeply." I was met with his resolute gaze.

"Why don't you try asking him?" I questioned and he snorted. "Already tried, no luck." He crossed his arms.

"So, what? You're planning to steal it from him?" I challenged with a smile, but when I looked at Felix, he was dead serious.

"You can't steal stuff." I rebutted, crossing my own arms. "It belongs to my family, he stole it first." He countered.

"How did he do that?" I asked, it would be hard for a public figure to steal something and get away with it. "He used it as a wedding band, but now that Aunt Emilie is-"

"It holds sentimental value to him then." I justified him keeping his possession. "Sentimental value? Like a family heirloom?" Felix smirked, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

I was left at a loss for words. I didn't even know why I had taken the stance I did.

He's either really good at persuasion, or I was on the wrong side.

~

"Anyone else think Marinette and Felix seem awfully close?" Alya asked. "I totally agree, babe. Are you sure they haven't met before, dude?" Nino turned to me and I shook my head.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen them together before." It worried me slightly. i don't know why. Felix was on the road to redemption and Marinette is the best guide he could ever hope for.

"Weird, dude. They're, like, in each other's faces and everything." Nino scratched his head.

True, Marinette and Felix seemed to stand so close together that they were almost touching. And was that a grin on Felix's face? I haven't since him do that since...ever.

"Well, good for her. Someone's finally noticing her." Alya smirked and looked at me from the side.

"Aw, babe. You jinxed it. Look's like they're arguing now." Nino pointed out and I turned my attention to the two, who had both their arms crossed. I watched the scene from afar. They exchanged a few words, Marinette's hands fell to her sides. "I think they figured it out." Alya smiled.

**Ring!**

~

"Am I ever going to get you off my case?" I sighed, sitting down on one of the benches, Marinette following hot on my tail, sitting right next to me. "As you said, I'm persistent." She huffed, the air moving her fringe.

"Listen, just don't get in my way and I'll be out of your hair in no time" I reached behind her and took a leaf out of air. I stood up and left her to run her fingers through her pigtails.

~

"Well, girl, you really surprised me today, I didn't know you could really try that hard with a guy" Alya plopped down next to me, while I was still checking my hair for any abnormalities. "I wasn't-" I stopped in my tracks.

What was I going to tell her then? That Felix had malicious intentions for coming here and I needed to know what they were? And that he _actually_ told me? Why _did_ he tell me exactly?

"I need to talk to him again" I sighed. "Girl, you really got it bad." She patted me on the shoulder and I just groaned, letting my head fall backwards and just looked at the sky.

Felix had no intention of changing. So then, why did he answer all of my questions? He wasn't as curt and cold with me as he was with Lila, so he clearly was capable of some sort of emotions. Though it didn't seem like I could sway him when it came to the ring though.

How would he even steal it anyway? Gabriel probably had it on his person at all times. If anything, Felix is going to be here awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bookworms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all love teasing in budding relationships, don't we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro, then Felix's PoV and Marinette's after the time skip

Felix was a man of his word. Since Marinette stopped bugging him, he stopped bugging her. But then, there was something bugging him, there always had been.

~

It's not as if I didn't think things through, I did. I would come to Paris, I'd think of a strategy to retrieve the ring, carry it out and return to London.

Then again, what is my strategy supposedly? Stay here for who knows how long and lie in wait until Gabriel drops the ring or something? Maybe wait for it to come in the mail? How pathetic can I be?

I'm alone in this. No one here to hold my hand through it all, no one to help me figure it out. I convinced Mom to let me go here, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to come.

 _The twin rings of_ _Vanily_ _have been in our family for generations. They have this magic about them. Any two people who wear these rings as a sign of their bond, will always stay together. Whether the magic is real or not, it hasn't been disproven for as long as anyone remembers._

That was the tale mom would always tell me. What am I supposed to do with one ring? I can never get the rings to work with just one.

It's not like uncle Gabriel needs them anymore. Aunt Émilie has been gone for over a year now. They're no use to him. Well, it's no use to him now, so why won't he just relent and give it over?

~

This week had been peculiar. Even though Felix joined our class, it was like nothing had changed. He sat in the back during class, only to disappear as soon as the bell rang, with the elegance of a noble having pressing matters to take care of.

Where was he all that time? He wasn't in the courtyard, that's for sure, neither was he in the corridors. He just vanished into thin air each recess.

Was he plotting something? Who knows at this point, as much as it would clear my mind to just not care and go about my life, I can't. How am I supposed to forget that he's going to steal something, well, maybe take it back, but it still require breaking and entering into the mansion.

Ring!

There it was again. Him passing like a shadow through the middle of class. This time, I was prepared.

"Mari, where are you going?" Alya stopped me. "I need to go check something out. I'll be back in a jiffy!" I called out to her and followed after Felix.

He kept going forward, and I kept a few meters behind him just in case. "Marinette, are you sure this isn't invasion of privacy?" Tikki piped in from my bag. "The corridors are a public space, it's not like I'm following him into some room-" I watched as Felix turned and went through a door.

I approached the place and looked at the sign. "The library?" I asked Tikki, and she just shrugged her little shoulders.

I took a deep breath and went in. It was just the school library, people could go in and out as they pleased. Nothing unusual to see here. I looked around the room, but the preppy blonde was nowhere in sight.

I did see him come in here, didn't I? I decided to take a quick look through the aisles. Academic materials? No luck. Science fiction? Nuh-uh. Fanstasy? Nope. The reading nook? N-wait, Felix?

He was sitting on the windowsill, curled around a tome of literature, clearly engrossed in his reading. _Huh, that's...oddly normal. He just comes here to read._

His posture changed, his back straightened, he bookmarked a page and closed the book. He turned himelf so that he was facing me. "Marinette" He adressed me in a neutral tone. "Felix" I greeted back and he sighed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly. "Me? Oh, I'm just browsing-" I started and he raised a hand to stop me.

"Let me rephrase: why are you following me?" His eyes bore into mine. "I-I was suspicious." I sighed, resigning myself to telling the truth.

"Well, now that you've uncovered my master plan, you can go tell the world." He said sarcastically and opened his book back up. I walked over to him and sat next to him in silence.

"I never planned on doing that." I whispered, looking at my shoes. "I guess I was also concerned, as class president, I haven't been making a good job intergrating you with the class." I voiced my thought just as I was thinking them. You know that sort of thing, when you've never given something much thought, but now that you're doing it, you have things to add.

"From what I've seen with the romper girl, I don't want to be associated with them." Felix snorted, and a smile tugged on my lips. "So, you also hate Lila?" I asked him and he looked me over, closing his book once more.

"Hate is a strong word, I don't have that kind of energy to waste on people. Especially not like her." He sneered. "That's not something I expected you to say." I commented and he raised a brow at me.

"Judging a book by it's cover, are we?" He smirked. "More like the first chapter" I shrugged and he nodded. "That's fair." He conceded.

"Speaking of books, what are you reading?" I asked and his cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Nothing you would know." He tried to sound all snob and arrogance, but his attempt fell flat when I was lookin at a flustered boy.

I turned the book on the side and gaped at the title. "Persuasion by Jane Austen?" I asked and he averted his gaze, blushing madly. "I'm not judging." I raised my hands in surrender, and he glanced at me, before trying to compose himself.

"You're not?" He questioned, adjusting his tie. "No, I'm not. Partially, because I've never read it." I confessed and he looked at me as if I'd grown a second head.

"Here." He gave me the book and I took it from him, our fingers brushing momentarily. He stood up and left the nook. "Thank you?" I said after him.

"What was that about?" I whispered to Tikki, and she just shrugged from my purse.


	3. Novels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Marinette read the book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix's PoV

"You jerk." I heard from above me. It was Marinette, her eyes red at the corners. "What did I do now?" I questioned and she thrusted a book into my arms.

"Oh." I looked down at the same tome of Persuasion I gave her yesterday. "They're so in love and I'm really happy for them." She said with a trembling smile.

"Well, now that we're here." I stood up and put the book back. "You did check it back in?" I looked at her and she looked bashful.

"You didn't even check it out?" I smirked and she refused to look at me. I shook my head, looking back onto the shelves of the Romance section. She joined me and looked at the shelves too. "Do you even recognise any of these titles?" I raised my brows at her.

"No, but I might just pick one and read the first chapter to see if I like it." She smiled at me, sliding out a book by its spine. "Touché" I chuckled as she went over to sit on the windowsill.

I browsed the titles on the top shelf. It quickly became clear to me that while I was more than familiar with English literature, my knowledge of French authors and their works was quite limited. I would have to check the internet for any recommendations.

Marinette dejectedly came back and put the book back. I took one out and offerred it to her. "The Princess Bride? I've watched the movie!" She enthused, looking at the cover. "Well, then, now you have a chance to read it for yourself. Despite how much you have spoiled for yourself." I smiled slightly, still regarding the bookshelves.

"Candide?" I had to supress a gag reflex. "What is this doing here?" I snarled at the book. "Well, technically he did-" Marinette started and I levelled her with a cold gaze.

"An offence to the genre, and my eyes." I put it back, the spine facing the inside of the shelf. Marinette laughed lightly. I looked at her. "Wait, at least put it back the right way." She stood on her tiptoes and took it out.  
  
"Excuse me, Madame, which section should this book be in?" I asked a librarian passing by, pointing to the book. "Oh, that would be the novel section. Thank you, young man." She smiled at me and Marinette handed over the book.

"Candide never was and never will be a romance novel." I stated resolutely and went back to the shelf.

Marinette plucked a book out and handed it to me.

"Indiana by George Sand?" I raised my eyebrow at her. "If I only read your recommedations, it could be classified as grooming." Marinette chirped happily, a satisfied smirk on her lips and I couldn't help it, I actually laughed.

"I don't think sharing literary favourites falls under the definition." I teased back, but made no move to put the book back. "Definitions change over time." She countered.

"That they do." I agreed and we made our way to the nook to start reading.

"Want some?" Marinette held out a box of macarons to me. Wasn't it one of libraries' main policies not to eat inside? "I thought class presidents didn't break library rules." I teased her as I looked over the colorful pastries from afar.

"They don't bite." She giggled, bringing the box closer. "I don't have anything to trade you." I explained and her eyes widened, brows knotting in confusion.

"This is not a trade. It's a gift...A peace offerring if you will?" She struggled for the right explanation. "Oh." Well, this certainly doesn't sound like all the interactions in the books. No one gives their possessions away for free, except Marinette it seems.

"Raspberry, pistacchio, cappucino and our newest addition : elderberry." She explained, having put the box down between us. "'Our'?" I questioned and she beamed at me.

"My parents own a bakery." She explained and I nodded. "Must be why you're so sweet then." I commented, taking the cappucino flavour.

"What?" She wheezed, her cheeks pink. "You're friends with Adrien, I'm sure he must have used that one at least once." I elaborated and she lowered her eyes to the pastries.

"He must be out of practice then. Wasting such a classic pun right in front of him." I mused digging into the macaron. I hummed appreciatively. "I'm glad you like those, I'm not a big fan of the taste of coffee." She disclosed and I smirked to myself.

"It's an aquired taste" I replied and she snorted. "Oh, trust me I've been living off coffee the last year, still doesn't change the taste." She grimaced slightly.

"Then why did you bring it?" I asked her. "Alya loves coffee, it's her lifeblood." She smiled at the thought.

"So you just offered me her macarons?" I raised a brow at her. "She's been awfully taken with Lila recently, and I..." She trailed off.

"-don't like being around liars." I finished for her. Now looking back, I remembered the video I sent to this class, everythings lies and acting.

"Exactly. At least, you're not fooled by her...well, you and Adrien." She said to herself, staring at the shelves, absentmindedly. "Adrien knows? He seems so oblivious, he had me fooled." I comented, taking another macaroon.

"He just doesn't want to get involved." She excused him. Why would she try to defend my spineless cousin? "But you clearly do." I rebutted and she looked at me for a second, before dropping her gaze to her book.

That was definitely a social cue, wasn't it? And I had absolutely not the slightest clue what it was supposed to mean, I still don't.

I cracked open the book and started reading. Marinette did the same and that was precisely how we spent lunch break. Reading books together in a nook of the library, sneaking in a few macaroons in while the patrolling librarians were none the wiser.


	4. Recommendations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy some bonding over cultural resets with references to them. Get ready for the next chapter, cause that one is almost finished and there's a lot of good development to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I don't write at the begginig of every time jump who's POV it is. You can usually tell by the first sentences. It's usually Marinette or Felix, if I use "I" and one of their names, it's easy to say that "I" is the other person. if I use everone's names and there is no I then that's just a spectator's POV, as if we were watching the show.
> 
> This one starts as Felix's and then goes to Marinette

"You've never actually read Pride and Prejudice?" I was flabbergasted at the revolution. How could one go sixteen years of their life without reading such a staple? Whether it was Jane Austen's best work was left up for interpretation, but still.

"It's not exactly in the school curriculum." Marinette responded, excusing herself. "Doesn't mean it shouldn't be." I argued back.

"Alright, I'll read it." She took the book from my hands and there was a jolt of electricity oassing between our fingers. "Sorry." We both said at the same time.

~ _/some days later/_

"Mr. Darcy" I began the next day after I finished the book. "Excuse me?" Felix responded, quite confused with my statement.

"You behave like Mr.Darcy, like you're an exact copy of him." I explained. "Felix Darcy." I added with what I thought was a smug smile.

"Marinette Bennet." He responded. "Ha, you wish." I snorted, crossing my arms.

"I never said which sister." He smiled smugly at me. "Or maybe, you're Mrs. Bennet." He insinuated with a smirk.

I gasped, shocked at his diss. "You take that back right now." I demanded. He thught on it for a little bit, clearly toying with me. "I do suppose you'd be more suited for a different Bennet." He conceded eventually.

"Thank you." I replied. "You're thanking me because I changed my judement of your character?" He questioned, bemused.

"I did that with you." I shot back. "Thank you then." He responded, honestly I didn't know what to say. That was the first time I heard Felix use that term, it felt weird to hear him say it. Almost as if he were speaking a foreign language to him.

~ _/some days later/_

"Félix, am I bothering you?" I asked out of the blue. "Why do you ask?" He turned the question around on me.

"It's just that... I've started everything you know. Talking to you, following you here. I've never asked how you felt about it." I spit it out.

"Despite you getting on my nerves occasionally, I seem to have grown accustomed to your presence." Felix confessed.

"You mean our book club?" I teased. "Yeah, I enjoy that too." I admitted.

" _Book club_?" He scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Your phrasing is absolutely _abhorrent_ , you know that? At least call it a Literature Club, an association, better yet." He corrected me, and I had to fight my instinct to laugh.

"You want me to call _this-_ " I gestured between the two of us"-a Literature Association?" I asked, biting back a smile.

"Precisely" He must have gotten the absurdity of it all, because a smirk grew in his face. That did me in, I laughed. I was pretty sure Félix did too.

That was a load off weight of my shoulders, I've been questioning my actions for the past few weeks but never seemed to find the right moment to ask. Félix always looked so engrossed in his books, that I didn't want to interrupt him.

"I do enjoy you kids keeping me company in the library, but if you would keep it down, please." The librarian popped her head in.

"Yes, Madame Comtois." We both responded. "Make sure not to be late for class." She reminded and as if by divine intervention, there was a bell.

~ _/some days later/_

"You've never watched Avatar?" Marientte explained. I could not believe she was this invested in it. "I didn't think the story was that entertaining, what can I say? It's not exactly a great commentary on the destruction of cultures in order to take their territory." I explained to her my standpoint. I really acnnot comprehend why she was this upset.

"It's more than just abou the Fire Nation attacking the Water Tribe!" She rebutted. "The Fire Nation, I though they were just the american army?" I asked her and her eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about?" Marinete questioned. "The movie directed by James Cameron. What are you talking about?" I turned the question around.

"Avatar : the Last Airbender, only the best show ever written." She explained and I tried to remember if I'd heard this title somewhere. "You seriously haven't heartd of it? What? Were you living under a rock?" She was clearly frustrated, but also excited(?).

"No, I've been living in London, actually." I rolled my eyes, she knew this. "Okay, if we watch one episode every lunch break, we should be able to watch the first show in-"Marinette pulled out her phone and typed some numbers into the calculator "61 school days, which is going to be 12 weeks without the weekends." She announced, and it sounded like she was convinced I would agree.

"What even is this show?" I looked it up on the internet and a cartoon popped up. "You're showing me a kids' show?" I showed her my phone to confirm.

"Animation is not a genre, it's a medium, Felix and you'd better learn to understand that fact. Starting with this." She pointed at the screen.

~ _/three weeks later/_

"Zuko's foolish to go racing after his lost honour. His father clearly doesn't care enough." Felix comments and I smile at him. "He reminds me of you." I told him and he paused the episode to look at me questioningly.

"He does?" His brows furrowed. "Too focused on getting something you don't really need." I looked him in the eyes. I know he's still trying to get that ring from Adrien's father, but I don'think that's what he should do. He just seems so desperate to get his hands on it.

"There's more to life than jewelry, Felix." I told him, and boy would he take my advice if only he knew what I knew about a certain set of jewelry. His eyes widened as we held eye contact.

"Dearie, would you help me put these books back?" The librarian called out. Felix got up and walked over to her counter. "Thank you, you know what to do." She told him and I watxched Felix walk off with a stack of books past the nook.

'Dearie'? 'You know what to do'? I stood up and walked after him. He seemed lost in though as he opened the first page of each book and seemingly knew where to put them from that.

"How do you know how to do this?" I asked him as he crouched down to pick up another one. "There are codes written inside, the first numbers signify the section they should be in and the others the shelf. It's so that you know where the book is just from looking into the computer system." Felix explained as he put anothe one back.

"No, I mean, when did you learn about this?" I inquired and Felix turned his head to me, but averted his gaze as soon as our eyes met. "I'm at school early before class all the time, one day I checked and the library was open, Madame Comtois taught me what to do from there." He disclosed.

"You know, I never suspected you for the type. I bet no one in the class knows, too." I said in a suggestive tone. "I'm not doing this for them and I'd prefer if they didn't come here to interrupt me." He pushed a book in its place a bit more forcefully than the others.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." I replied, a bit dejected. I know the class is probably a lost cause, but if only Felix tried, they'd see that he isn't that bad. He's quite kind to be honest, but extremely righteous, to the point where he can be pretencious.

"It's very kind of you to help Madame like this." I said and Felix stopped in his tracks, his head hung over a book. "I'm not. It's-it's calming, that's all." He closed the cover and put the book back on the shelf. I could swear his cheeks were tinged pink, but I knew he would deny it if I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding some depth to my boy, who has a lot of issues. A bit of confrontation in the friendship, because we love to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with Felix's PoV, then goes into Marinette's after 2 time skips

I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What does she mean jewelry's not everything?" I looked at the almost very copy of my cousin in the reflection. Just a defective copy of what he is, just grey blue eyes and hair that's more platinum, but I'm much worse inside. I scare everyone away, I'm awful to people, I don't know how to be discreet. I always throught people wanted honesty, why is that different now? That was never a subject in boarding school.

It would be impossible for me to keep anyone close for a long period of time, let alone have them actually care for me. How do you mantain a relationship? How do you stop someone from falling out of love, even if someone ever were to fall in love with me? The rings. The rings were always the answers to all my doubts. Then, how can she just brush all of that away? That's ridiculous.

~ _/next day/_

I opened the doors to the library and saw Marinette leaned over the counter talking to Madame Comtois. She turned to me and hid her face behind her hand as she yawned.

"Hi Felix." She gave me a small tired wave. "Good morning, Madame Comtois, Marinettee." I greeted and walked over to them.

"What are you doing here Marinette? And this early?" I asked her, glancing down at my watch. "I thought your little relaxation sessions could help you get more credit score, so I asked Madame and she agreed to write a slip for you." She smiled at me, eyes still glazed over from sleep.

"That's not neccessary, I never asked for this." I shook my head. "Nonsense, dear, your effort here should be recognised, even if you don't want to recognise it yourself." Madame Comtois smiled at me from behind her glasses.

"Um, thank you." I turned my head to look around the room, there were two small stacks of books on the floor near the first shelf. I took one of them and went to start on the sorting.

"Felix, wait!" I heard Marinette call out and then some shuffling. She appeared on the other side of the shef I was arranging the books on. I couldn't see her, but I could definitely hear her.

"Why did you do that?" I asked he as I put a book back. There was a yelp from the other side. "I wanted to help." She explained.

"I never said I needed help." I sighed, continuing my work. "I just thought-ugh, nevermind." Marinette replied and that seemed to be the end of her answer.

"Why do you care?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if she could hear, maybe it would be for the best. "You're clearly not a morning person. You'd probably rather sleep in than be here right now. You're barely even awake." I pointed out.

There was silence on the other side. Then there were footsteps and a very tired but also angry Marinette stepped out from behind the shelf.

"You're my friend, Felix, and when I see you not getting the credit you deserve, I want to change that, because, believe it or not, I actually enjoy your company." She cracked a smile at the last sentence. Shehad been taking gradual steps closer to me, so she was now in arm's reach. "Let me ask you this, why do **_you_** not want me to care?" She nudged me in the chest with her index finger.

"I-" I couldn't look her in the eye anymore. "You shouldn't. I make fun of the things you like, I point out your weaknesses, I tease you for your mistakes. I can't see why you still want to be around me." I confessed. Maybe now that she realises my actions, she'll think better of staying around and leave.

"I'm not here for a yes-man, Felix, I'm here for a _ **friend**_." Marinette put her hand on my shoulder, which caught me off-guard. I saw the inexplicable emotion in her eyes, it's like there were multiple and I couldn't discern any of them again. "And whether you like it or not, your jokes are pretty funny." She chuckled and hugged me.

"So, I'm your personal jester now?" I commented, but to be honest, I wasn't sure how to respond. I tried putting my arms around her, and that seemed to be the correct response. "Yeah, I fired the last one." She chuckled, squeezing tighter.

~ _/same day/_

"Marinette, you're actually-" Alya started when I walked through the door. "On time? Yeah, I am." I smiled and waited for Felix to join me in the classroom before going to our seats.

"Good thing you had time to sober up, so you could come up with that response." Felix whispered to me with a smirk. "Shut up." I replied, not being able to stop myself from smiling.

~ _/about a season of avatar, um *cough* I mean, a month later/_

**Ha Ha Ha**

That must have been the first time I saw Felix laughing, really laughing at something because it was funny to him. "Really?" I questioned him.

"You mean to tell me that I can't make you laugh, but this- _this_ -can?" I was taken aback. Did I really lose just to a show inisde of a show of all people? I mean don't get me wrong, it's great, but...how?"

_"Wait what's that? I think it's your honour" Actor Azula had just said a few moments before I paused the video. "Where?" Actor Zuko looks around as Azula disappears of stage; and that was what did it in.  
_

"That joke is so oveerdone it's actually funny because of its absurdity." Felix chuckled. "So you have no taste?" I asked him, gesturing between him and the phone.

"It's an acquired taste, you wouldn't get it." He smirked at me, proud of his absolute crime of a sense of humor.

"You should see a doctor. You've clearly lost connection to your sensory glands." I responded, which made him laugh once more.  
  
"Oh no" I said to myself. "I've broken him. He's gone mad." I commented.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. You're starting to sound like me." Felix chuckled.  
  
"Good, at least one of us will be reasonable." I said, unable to hold back a smile.


End file.
